A Rock and A Hard Place
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Marron is conflicted with her decision on whether or not she wants to do anything about her feelings about Bulma and if she does, how will this affect her relationship with other people, namely Bra/Bulla. Lemon will appear in chapter 2. Its a yuri (lesbian) story and contains barely any other straight pairings.


Bulma rubbed her forehead as her secretary spilled some coffee on a stack of papers she had finished signing. Great, now she had to reprint and resign hose papers AGAIN. Violet was one clumsy and stupid woman. If wasn't messing up around the office, she was busy flirting with the other employees instead of doing her job correctly. Why had she even hired the fool? Oh yeah. Because she was her son's girlfriend and he had begged his mother to give her a job because they were "serious". If they were so serious, then why did she flirt with every man (and the occasional woman) she came across? Even she didn't do that when she was younger.

'I'm just going to find a replacement. Sorry, Trunks, but if I wanna keep my sanity, she has to go.' she thought as she tossed the papers into the recycling bin. "Can you clean these up while I…"

"You do it. I have somewhere to be." Violet tossed the older woman a paper towel roll.

"Wait a minute…" she sighed after the other woman left the room. "That's it! I'm finished with this woman. If she wants her job back, she can get one blowing Trunks for all I care!"

* * *

><p>The next week, Bulma had started interviewing some secretaries. Sure Trunks was furious that she had fired her and was currently looking for a replacement, but she didn't care. So far, a couple of people showed up, but none quite caught her attention. She was about to give up for the day until Marron, Krillin and 18's daughter walked in.<p>

"S-sorry I'm late, Mrs. Briefs! I was really busy and I had to stop and get some milk for my mom and this moron splashed some water on me…"

"It's okay, Marron." said the blue haired woman, trying not to laugh. The poor girl's hair was all over the place and her outfit was a mess too. She felt bad for the poor girl and decided to do her a favor. "How about I do you a favor and give you some clothes to wear. I think I might still have some clothes from when I was younger inside the house. If it makes you feel better, you can come and do the interview tomorrow or you can do it after you change."

"Thanks, Mrs. Briefs." said Marron, smiling.

"Anytime, sweety. I can't just let an attractive young lady like yourself walk around like this."

Marron turned bright red and followed the older woman.

"Here you go. This'll fit you…probably." Bulma handed her some clothes. "Try 'em on."

Marron nodded and started to undress, making Bulma slightly uncomfortable. She quickly left out of the room, but being uncomfortable didn't make her not peek into the room. Marron had wonderfully large breasts for an 18 year old and a nice body too that she had obviously gotten from her mother. Bulma could remember a time when she had such a body only for it to be taken from her after giving birth to both of her kids…that and because she didn't care anymore. What was the point of losing weight only for your husband to not care? The only people who seemed to notice were other women and that pervert Roshi.

'I wish I had her body and was as young as her.' Bulma sighed. 'Look at those smooth legs and that waist. All the men must be all over her. No doubt about it that she gets it from her mother.'

Just by looking at her, she thought about how much fun it would be to fuck the young woman. She doubted the young woman was bisexual, let alone a lesbian. However one could never tell.

* * *

><p>After changing her clothes, Marron couldn't help but to admire Bulma from when she was younger. As skinny as she was when she was younger, she could have been a model. Heck, she could probably be one now. Bulma was a beautiful woman for her age and could easily pass as Bulla since both looked alike, except for their height, weight, and hairstyle…and the fact that Marron found Bulma way prettier. She actually had a crush on the older woman and hadn't admitted it to anyone other than herself. Usually her and Bulla told each other secrets, but Marron was pretty sure Bulla would either be weirded out or upset.<p>

'Besides, I don't know what good it would do. She's married and obviously straight and most likely uninterested.' she sighed as she put on some of Bulma's jeans. 'Besides, Bulla would freak out if she knew that I liked her mom. I'd better keep it a secret…'

After changing, she started to leave the room when she tripped over a box. During her frenzy to pick up the clothes, she saw a photo album that had the words, "Bulma's Personal Memories". Curious, she opened it up and almost suffered a nosebleed. No wonder they were personal. Bulma had pictures you wouldn't believe came from someone like her. Once picture had Bulma posing nude in front of the camera with her legs spread open, revealing her wet snatch. Another one had Bulma posing with another blue haired woman (although her hair was much darker) that Marron could have sworn she had seen before. The darker haired woman was wearing a strapon and lying down on the bed with one hand rubbing her nipple while the other one was on Bulma's hip. Bulma had a very lusty look on her face and appeared to be nibbling on the other woman's neck.

The page had the same woman…well it kind of looked like the same woman. This one had blonde hair this time. The blonde woman had on the same strapon, but instead of her and Bulma doing it missionary style, the other woman appeared to be lifting Bulma on and off of her large fake penis while a bound and gagged Bulma seemed to be enjoying it. The next was of her and…Roshi? Marron couldn't believe it. Her and Roshi? Having sex? She had to rub her eyes twice and look repeatedly. Sure enough, it was a young Bulma receiving anal from Roshi while Oolong eagerly licked her pussy. Luckily something in the picture explained why she was letting them do that to her. The camera revealed a couple of wine bottles.

'That explains quite a bit…' Marron turned the page and something caught her eye. 3 CDs cases had fallen out of the album, with the words "Threesome: Bulma, Launch, and Mrs. Briefs," (in handwriting that wasn't Bulma's) "Sex with Blonde Launch", and "Oral: Blue Launch". Biting her lip and looking towards the door, she quickly placed all three inside of her bag, leaving the pictures in. She decided not to stay for too much longer and went downstairs. Luckily, Bulma had been inside of the bathroom.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long." said Bulma. "I really shouldn't have eaten that crap Chichi gave me."

"No, no! I wasn't waiting too long!" she said grinning nervously. "Let's get the interview out of the way okay?"

"Sure."

When they were done, Bulma seemed satisfied and let Marron know at the end of the week. Marron nodded and quickly left after Bulma started to make dinner for her family. Once she got home, she locked the door to her room and popped one of the CDs into her personal DVD player, making sure to plug in her headphone, turned off the lights, closed the curtains, stripped herself naked, and settled into bed.

Lemon will be in next chapter.


End file.
